Growing up
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: What happens when Bart grows up without anyone noticing: that is except for one pretty blond, and how does Oliver get confused. Small spoilers for "Run"


Impulse

That was his code name. He knew what it stood for, why he had it, but as Bart stood out on Oliver's penthouse balcony he couldn't help but hate it. While he had everyone-even Clark who by standards was his best friend-thought of him like a little kid.

"I'm not a kid" Bart mumbled quietly as he tugged the sleeve of his red hood a little.

He remembered a time when he had been happy; out on the road and living by his own rules. But then Ollie had found him and everything had changed, it was all rules, and don't do that it's wrong. But through it all there was one person who was a constant in his life: Chloe.

Bart smiled at the thought of the perky little blonde girl. While being at least three years older than him, Bart couldn't help but feel drawn to the pretty blonde ever since meeting her five years earlier in the Talon.

_Flashback_

_Bart joked around with Clark who had a happy and excited smile on his face as he read the number he had swiped from the beach babe in Miami for him. _

"See were special Clark, we can anywhere we want when we want" _Bart said happily as if trying to lure the other speedster to the dark side._

_But at that moment a perky little blonde jumped in between him and stretch and started talking to Clark about how he missed something important. _

"I'm sorry but I was busy_" Clark said giving the girl the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster._

"Yeah with me"_ Bart said speaking up for the first time since the blonde and jumped in from of him. _

_When the girl spun around to look at him for a brief moment Bart felt as if someone had punched him in the gut; Hard. The girl was beautiful but before he could talk to her she had already spun around to face Clark._

"Who is this?" _The Beautiful girl asked _

_Clark smiled at the girl with warm eyes and the nodded in my direction._

"Chloe this is Bart Allan he's from..." _Clark started_

"The future, I ran all the way back here to tell you that we're still in love a hundred years from now" _Bart said cutting Clark out of the sentence as I sent Chloe my most flirtiest smirk as she turned to face me. _

_Now that Bart had her full attention on him it took every bit of strength hr had not to blush, as her green eyes sparkled happily._

"Oh really?" _Bart smirked and inclined my head before shooting a smirk to Clark whose eyes had a hint of jealousy in them._

"Hey Chloe what's your favourite flower?" _Bart asked causally making Clark's eyes widen a bit _

_Chloe shot Bart a strange look before hesitantly answering _"Ah Tulips?"

_When she turned back to face Clark, Bart made his legs move as fast as they could and when she turned back to face him, he was already back and holding a beautiful tulip in his hand._

_As the blonde beauty took in the tulip she gave Bart a shocked look _"How did you do that?"

"Magic" _Bart answered happily. _

_Clark glared at him from over Chloe's head and then moved around me when he saw his mother._

"Bart was it?" _Bart turned around to see Chloe smiling at him and motioning for him to follow her with her head._

_He smirked at her and then swiped a cupcake before settling next to her on one of the tables. _

"That's right, Bart Allen"

_Chloe laughed and picked up the coffee that had just been placed in front of her and he found that he like that sound. Bart pushed my hoodie sleeves up and then picked up his cupcake and offered it to her._

"Come on you have to try this" _Bart said so then with a wide smile he watched as Chloe pulled some of the icing off with her finger and then licked it off. _

"Nice" _Chloe said before laughing _

_They had talked for almost an hour but just before he was going to ask her if she wanted to go anywhere in the world with him she looked at her watch. _

"Oh shoot, look Bart this was great but I have to go" _Chloe said and was about to leave but paused and turned around and kissed Bart's cheek _"Hope to see you again"

Now both Bart and Chloe were older she was almost twenty three and he was almost twenty, both adults. The thought made Bart laugh almost a little, even as an almost legal drinker in this country the team still thought of him as a kid. Bart continued to stare out at the sky and didn't even notice that it was raining until he felt his clothes stick to him like a second skin.

Bart smiled and spread his arms out and just let the rain hit him as he felt the rain drench him completely.

_I feel free_ Bart thought happily as he let out a carefree laugh.

But just as the rain started to pick up Bart felt two large hands grip him and pull him inside and when he turned around he was met by the angry eyes of Oliver Queen.

"What were you doing: you're drenched!" Oliver demanded as he looked Bart up and down. Bart just shook his head and smiled up at his boss "haven't you ever done it Ollie, it just makes all your problems wash away" Bart said and then after patting the older man on the shoulder he moved into his new room and collapsed against his bed and put his face in his hands.

"Hey" Bart's head snapped up and he saw Chloe standing in his door way looking beautiful in a red leather jacket and a pair of black pants with a yellow tank underneath.

_She's wearing my colours _Bart smiled weakly and then looked at the floor and only looked back up when he felt Chloe sit down next to him.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Chloe asked sighing

This had become a normal thing for the two youngest members of the group: the sharing of feelings. When Bart needed someone to talk to Chloe was there and when Chloe needed someone to talk to Bart was there.

"I'm just tired" Bart said leaning his head back against the mattress.

Chloe faked a gasp and looked at Bart like he was dying "Did Bart Allan the fastest man alive just say that he was tired?"

Bart chuckled a bit and then relaxed when he felt Chloe nudge him with her shoulder in a move that told him to continue.

"Chloe do you remember when you first started being our helper, or when you first started helping Clark and everything was fun and enjoyable?" Bart began as he looked up at the roof. "Because I remember when I got my powers, I felt as if I could do anything, go anywhere, and in the end I scared my mum and dad so much that they didn't want anything to do with me" Bart said with a humorous laugh

Chloe nudged him again and smiled at him warmly "truthfully, when I first started helping out Clark I was terrified, I didn't have a super power, just myself: Chloe Sullivan-computer geek, reporter wanna be and normal human girl, but when I saw the desperate look in Clark's eyes I knew that I needed to help him, and knowing that I had the ability not the power to save people I felt like maybe I was changing something"

Bart gave Chloe a happy look and unknowingly moved closer to the blonde haired girl "Did you know you're wearing my colours?"

Chloe smiled at Chloe and then nodded "reminds me of our first meeting" Chloe said in a far away and happy voice.

Bart smiled and nudged the blonde playfully before tickling her side which then ended up as a full on tickle war which ended up with Bart on top of Chloe. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before Bart finally took the plunged and placed his lips softly on Chloe's.

_It's like heaven_ Bart thought as he tried to make the most of his two second kiss with Chloe because she was sure to push him away.

But then something happened that made Bart gasp, Chloe was kissing him back. Not just a chastise kiss on the cheek but a mind blowing toe tingling kiss. Bart smirked and then nudged the blonde's lips open and plunged his tongue into her mouth making her throw her arms around his neck and then one of her hands found its way into his hair and the other one wound its way around his neck. When Breathing became necessary Bart pulled back but only a little so that their breaths were still mingled.

"Bout time" Chloe said in a breathless voice.

Bart cocked an eyebrow at the blonde and then snagged her ear lobe in his teeth "What do you mean" he whispered while his hands travelled causing Chloe to suck in a deep breath.

"I have been parading myself to you, I was afraid you stopped seeing me as the girl you met in the talon all those years ago"

Bart smirked and then kissed her deeply and begun to shrug the girl out of her jacket.

Oliver frowned as he knocked on the door for the eighth time that morning. It was almost eleven in the morning and Bart still hadn't woken up.

"Bart hurry up I get that your taking some time off but you can't sleep the whole day away" Oliver bellowed and just before he banged on the door once again, the door swung open to reveal Bart in only a pair of red slacks.

"Ollie, can you keep it down I was busy last night" Bart said while leaning on the door shielding his room from view.

"With what?" Oliver asked but just before he was going to barge in Oliver had to gulp because two hands wrapped their hands around Bart's waist and Chloe's was sucking on his ear lobe.

"Bart make Ollie leave already" Chloe murmured

The speedster smirked and then started closing the door on the archer, "Don't knock again, I'm a bit busy"

Oliver stared at shock when the door closed in his face "When the hell did he grow up!"


End file.
